


Don't Wander Off

by Persephone_Van_Dyke



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Collars, Community: kink_bingo, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Van_Dyke/pseuds/Persephone_Van_Dyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She calls them her boys, but it is fair to admit that she's their girl too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wander Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Collars' in [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> Not my characters, not making any money from this

  
The boys had been plotting something, Amy knew - she could tell by the way she would walk into the kitchen and catch them talking in low voices, then they'd abruptly shut up when they saw her. If her birthday had been due, she wouldn't have been surprised by this, but it wasn't for months.

Then, returning from a brief stop on Earth to buy milk, she'd opened the door and found the two of them standing in the console room, clearly waiting for her to come back.

'What?' she'd demanded, glancing from the Doctor's amiable smile to Rory's discomforted expression. 'Don't tell me you two finally snogged and I wasn't here to see it?'

Rory's look told her that _no, actually, **no** , and stop trying to set me up with an alien_.

'Amy.' The Doctor advanced on her. 'We have a present for you.'

'You won't like it,' muttered Rory, avoiding her eye. He seems less than convinced by the Doctor's brilliant plan.

'Oooh, present!' She handed Rory the milk, eyes on the Doctor's face. 'What is it?'

'Shut your eyes.'

'OK.' She closed her eyes obediently.

' _Rory_ ,' and an impatient snapping of fingers.

'Oh, right.' A footstep, something being handed over.

Something soft on her throat. She twitched, and the Doctor said immediately, 'It's nothing scary, you're quite safe.' The softness resolved itself into a definite band of sensation, narrow, pleasing. A cold buckle on the back, and the Doctor stepped round her to fasten it. She lifted her hair out of the way for him, eyes opened just a fraction to catch Rory's. He had his unconvinced look on. She smiled and winked at him, and he visibly relaxed, smiled back. She wonders if he can tell that she's liking the attention, and the closeness, and the tips of those long fingers on the back of her neck.

'There!' The Doctor stepped back, spun her gently by the shoulders, looked at the effect. She touched the collar he's fastened on to her.

'Oh - thank you,' she said, not sure what else to say. 'What's this in aid of?'

'Ah, well, that's the important bit,' said the Doctor, looking at her. 'Because, you keep wandering off. Which is dangerous. And annoying.'

'And we thought - you should have a reminder, sort of thing, to - _not_ wander off,' put in Rory.

'We got it made for you. Here,' the Doctor grabbed a mirror off the aircraft seat - he'd obviously planned this out - and showed her her reflection.

The collar is soft leather with a cute little D-ring. It was narrow, maybe half an inch across, slim enough to look like a fashion accessory. It's Tardis blue, with a silver medallion, plain on one side, and with Rory's phone number on the other.

'This is to stop me wandering off? she asked, fingering the collar. It's comfy, though it's only been on a minute. She feels like it's a part of her already.

'Yes,' said the Doctor. 'We think you should wear it when we go out anywhere.'

'If you want to,' said Rory, hurriedly.

She touched it again. For some reason, the mixture of concern and kink is making her want to kiss them. Both of them.

'Yeah. Yeah, I do - want to.'

She crossed over, pulled them into a hug, one arm each, and squeezed them, pushing them slightly together. When they separated, the Doctor exchanged a glance with Rory, a very male wasn't-my-fault-we-touched-don't-look-at-me-like-that glance.

'Thank you. It's beautiful.'

It feels right, that the two of them had banded together on this - the two men who, in their very different ways, loved her. It's like her engagement ring, but she can wear it anywhere without Rory getting anxious. And the secret thrill, the unacknowledged excitement of the Doctor fastening it on her neck, taking control, was delicious as well.

She calls them her boys, but it is fair to admit that she's their girl too. And that's an interestingly sexy thought.

'Fantastic. I should warn you now, if you still wander off, I'm buying the lead to match. For _Rory_ ,' added the Doctor, hurriedly, with a half shake of his head as if he'd thought of something that he really shouldn't have.

'Ooh, Doctor! You never told me you were so kinky!' Amy giggled.

'You never asked. Right!' He spun round the console, threw a couple of levers. The Tardis whirred and rocked as she took flight. Rory tried to convey by eye that he wouldn't, really wouldn't, dream of letting the Doctor buy him a lead.

She kissed the tip of his nose fondly, managing to take that anxious look off his face. If Amy's happy, he's fine. He visibly relaxed.

'Where next?' cried the Doctor.

END  



End file.
